


Belle of the Ball

by BatFlash11



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Creepy OC, M/M, Protective Bruce Wayne, charity ball, perfect boyfriend bruce wayne, sorry i suck, this world needs more batflash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatFlash11/pseuds/BatFlash11
Summary: Bruce Wayne and Wally West have decided to take their relationship public. What better place to do it than at a charity ball?





	Belle of the Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for typos/grammar mistakes, I really don't feel like going through and fixing them lol. Hope you enjoy!

“Are you sure you want to do this? Won’t it ruin your image?” Wally asked nervously from his seat beside Bruce in the back of the limo. They were on their way to a big charity event where Bruce was supposed to make a huge donation- and revelation. Tonight was the night, he decided, that he would go public with his and Wally’s relationship. They’ve done a great job of keeping it under wraps for nearly two years, and now that Bruce was sure it was the real deal, he didn’t want to hide it any longer. Of course, this was after a long conversation about how Wally felt about it, because while The Flash was known to love the media and attention, Wally West wasn’t exactly the same way. But he loved Bruce, and if that was the price of being with him, then so be it.  
“Wally,” Bruce began, turning to face him and taking his hand, “I don’t care what other people think. Just you.” Wally blushed and smiled. Bruce cupped his cheek and leaned in to kiss him firmly on the lips. The limo came to a stop in front of a large building, the shouting and camera clicks of the paparazzi could be heard outside.  
“We’ve arrived, Master Wayne.” Alfred said. Bruce thanked him and told him what time to pick them up. Alfred got out to open the door for them. Then he turned back to Wally, squeezing his arm gently. His bright blue eyes looked him over. The suit he had bought for the redhead fit perfectly, the dark green tie bringing out his eyes. Bruce smirked.  
“You ready to break some hearts?”  
Wally smiled nervously. How did he get so lucky? The door opened and Bruce stepped out. He reached his hand back into the limo for Wally to take, which he did. The first thing the redhead noticed was the lights. The flashes of light from the hundreds of camera blinded him, and he stumbled a bit. Bruce was quick to steady him.. He looked up at Bruce, who was smiling at him with that perfect smile. A light tug and he was being led towards the building. Stopping momentarily for a few quick pictures. The paparazzi shouted at him, begging for their questions to be answered. They were ignored.  
Once inside the building, Wally froze in the doorway. The place was huge and the definition of fancy. A huge chandelier that probably cost more than his apartment hung from the ceiling. Wally looked around awestruck, before he noticed all the people staring at him. Some looked pleasantly surprised, others looked angry, some were jealous. Wally wanted to run, to get away from the judgmental looks. He felt a hand rest on the small of his back.  
“Wally?” Bruce looked at him, concerned, noticing his distress. Wally turned to him, wide eyed. He shook his head slightly.  
“I don’t belong here.”  
“You do. You belong right here, with me. But if you’re uncomfortable, we don’t have to stay.”  
God, why was Bruce so perfect? So understanding, so handsome, no wonder all those girl are looking at me like they want me dead. Wally thought. He does so much for me, I can do this for him. Wally smiled at Bruce before reassuring him that he was fine. Bruce grabbed his hand gently before leading him into the spacious room. He did his best to ignore the stares and whispers and was more than relieved when he noticed that they were heading towards some familiar faces.  
“Bruce, nice to see ya!” Oliver Queen greeted with a smile and held his hand out.. Bruce smirked and took the hand, giving it a firm shake.  
“Likewise, Mr. Queen. Hello, Dinah.” Bruce said, leaning in to kiss her briefly on the cheek. She smiled.  
“Bruce. You look nice,” her gaze moved over to the redhead next to him, “and Wally, I’ve never seen you so dressed up. You look good.” She sent a wink in his direction. Wally blushed, reaching up to rub the back of his neck.  
“Thanks Dinah, you look beautiful. Not that you don’t always look beautiful, just, tonight, right now, you look, uh, beautiful-er,” Wally stammered, earning a chuckle from both blondes. Oliver was about to say something when he noticed another familiar face coming up behind Bruce and Wally. The two felt a large hand grip each of their shoulders in a friendly manner.  
“Bruce! You didn’t tell me you were bringing Wally! It’s about time if you ask me. Although, Lois is going to be mad that I didn’t tell her.” Clark’s happy smile shifted to express his nervousness.  
“Didn’t tell me what?” Speak of the Devil. The dark haired woman came came up seemingly out of nowhere from behind Clark, but it could have just been that they couldn’t see her petite form behind the Man of Steel’s large frame. Before her question could be answered, she noticed Wally, whom she did not recognize. She eyed him for a moment before holding out a hand for him to shake, which he did.  
“Lois Lane, The Daily Planet. I can’t say we’ve met.”  
“I know who you are- I mean, we’ve technically met a few times. I’m Wally. Wally West.” She eyed him skeptically before Clark leaned down and whispered to her, like he was telling a secret. Which he was. A secret identity. Her eyes widened, and she couldn’t take her eyes off of the redhead in front of her. He smiled at her nervously as she studied him. She’d interviewed him many times, he’s flirted with her like it was his job, yet she had no idea that this was the man behind the mask. The reporter part of her wanted this is be the front page of the paper tomorrow, but she’s a smart woman, she’s been with Clark aka Superman for a long time. She knows better than to spill the beans about this; that more is at stake here than a story. She’s being trusted with delicate information and doesn’t want them to regret trusting her. Lois then noticed Bruce’s arm was loosely draped along Wally’s back and the redhead’s hand was idling stroking the hem of the billionaire’s jacket. The pieces clicked into place and once the initial “Holy shit Bruce Wayne is gay and dating The Flash and is not even trying to hide it” shock wore off, she smirked.  
“So Bruce, I take it you’ve got a story for me?”  
ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo  
Later on, the couples had dispersed. News of Bruce Wayne’s boyfriend spread like wildfire and while a few homophobes or jealous girls sent dirty looks their way, most were supportive and happy for them both. The two were currently talking to one of Bruce’s business partners in a far corner of the room. The trio all laughed as the the older man finished up his story.  
“I’m going to go get us some drinks,” Bruce said. Wally nodded and Bruce walked over to the bar, leaving him alone with Jim Markowitz. The man was in decent shape and looked to be in his early 50’s with just a little bit of silver highlighting the black hair on his head. He smiled at Wally and took a step closer to him.  
“So, Wally, was it?” His only reply was a nod and a nervous smile. The older business had been watching him during the entirety of the conversation and giving him some questionable looks. Wally was sure it was nothing, but it had him on edge regardless. His suspicions turned out to be right as the older man took another step closer, brushing a hand against Wally’s inner thigh as he leaned in and spoke.  
“Whatever Wayne’s paying you, I’ll double it.”  
Wally’s eyes widened and he jumped back as if he had been burned. His face flushed and he felt anger bubbling up and the assumption.  
“It’s not like that. I love Bruce.” He said as calmly as he could, discreetly looking around for his lover. He was being handed the drinks at the bar and would be returning any second. Which was good, since Mr. Markowitz didn’t seem to like his answer. He invaded Wally’s personal space again, this time putting an arm around his waist and pulling him flush against himself. Wally really hoped that was a roll of quarters in the other man’s pocket.  
“As if that’s the first time I’ve heard that one. It’s the money, right? Well I’ve got money too. How about I triple it? Just give me one night with you.”  
Wally shivered as the man’s breath tickled his ear. He tried to back away, careful not to do anything too fast and give himself away. He felt the hand on his waist move lower and grip his ass for all of half a second before all of the sudden the man’s unwelcome touch was gone completely. Bruce had began to make his way back to Wally when he saw the scene in front of him. He shoved the drinks into a passing Clark’s hands and stormed over. When he saw his “friend’s” hand move to grope Wally, he saw red. When he reached them, he places a large hand between the two and pushed the older man back, hard enough that he hit the wall. He heard Wally’s sigh of relief and turned to him, concern showing on his face.  
“Are you okay?”  
Wally nodded, running a hand through his hair, not even caring if it got messed up before they both looked back to the man by the wall. From a distance, Clark watched, preparing to restrain Bruce if necessary. He knew how protective the man could get over the people he cared about.  
“Wow, Bruce. Never seen you get so protective over an escort.” Bruce’s eyes narrowed and he sent what Wally knew as the BatGlare at Markowitz. Wally stayed quiet but looked mildly offended. Bruce crossed the distance between himself and the wall and gripped the collar of the man’s expensive shirt. 

“For your sake, I’m going to forget you said that. But, if I ever see you touch or even look at Wally again, I’ll make you wish you were dead.” Bruce growled, pushing the man against the wall again before releasing his shirt. It was a miracle no one besides Clark had noticed this entire exchange in the crowded ballroom. Jim began to straighten his shirt and jacket.  
“Is that a threat?”  
“Yes, Jim, it is. Also, Consider all ties between Wayne Enterprises and Markowitz Manufacturing cut. We’re done.” Wally’s eyes widened, as did Mr. Markowitz.  
“Bruce, come on, think about-”  
“There’s nothing to think about. I take my family very seriously, Mr. Markowitz. Now I would suggest you leave.” The man did just that, retreating like a dog with his tail between it’s legs. Bruce turned to Wally, who was just staring at him in disbelief. Bruce approached Wally confidently, holding out a hand.  
“Care to dance?”  
ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

A few minutes later, the dance floor was full of couples, holding each other and slowly swaying to the music. Lois was questioning Clark about Bruce and Wally’s relationship.

“I can’t believe you kept this from me!” Lois said, smacking Clark’s chest with her palm, not that it hurt him in the slightest.

“They asked us not to.” Clark replied simply. Lois huffed angrily but relented when she looked over and saw them dancing. She noticed Bruce’s eyes were lit up as he looked at the man in his arms and the smile on his face was the most genuine one she had ever seen from him.

“He looks so...happy.” She said, mostly to herself. Clark heard her of course, courtesy of his super hearing. He smiled, glancing at the couple himself. Wally rested his head on Bruce’s shoulder and the other man pressed a chaste kiss to the mop of red hair. They both seemed content and happy and that’s all Clark could ever ask for. They were an unlikely match, that’s for certain. But he had to admit, they complimented each other nicely. Neither of their childhood’s were great and in their line of work, any day could be their last. He is glad that the two have each other to make every day they have a little brighter. He prays the day will never come when one is left without the other. Clark nor Lois tore their gaze from the other two. Clark didn’t even bother with a reply, he just smiled again.

 

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

I had no idea how to end this, so I am terribly sorry for the shit ending. Anyway, I hope you like it anyway.


End file.
